


Busted

by FPwoper



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, M/M, My First Fanfic, Suspicion, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene goes to visit Sherlock since she knows he likes her – or that’s what she thinks. Instead other things are going on at 221B Baker Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rusepus (dA)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rusepus+%28dA%29).



> So, my first thing to post here. English is not my first language, just FYI.  
> SHWatson, after S2.01, Irene Adler, denial. M, gay sex scene... probably.
> 
> Contains a major spoiler on Sherlock Series Season 2.01 “A Scandal in Belgravia”. If you haven’t seen it yet I recommend you watch it and then return to this fanfiction. Without some knowledge of some characters this story is hard to understand.  
> It also contains a slight form of homosexual sex. Not very graphic, but it is there nonetheless. If you don’t like it, I recommend you just stay away from it.
> 
> I have this posted on deviantART and fanfiction.net as well.

**Busted**  
  
She was pleasantly surprised when he opened the door, dressed in only a bed sheet.  
'Well, well,' she said. 'The great Sherlock Holmes, dressed so scarcely. Happy to see me, Mr Holmes?'  
'Miss Adler,' he acknowledged, his voice low as usual. 'You've come to disturb us at a rather inconvenient time.' He smiled then. 'Though I am pleased to see you. John thinks you're dead – again. Let's surprise him.'  
He opened the door further, revealing he really didn't wear anything else and she lifted her brown in expectation.  
'Although,' Sherlock said unexpectedly quick – that changeable mind of his… 'I might better warn John there's a visitor here…' He shifted rather nervously and called upstairs,  
'JOHN! JAWHN! WE HAVE A VISITOR!'  
'Okay, Sherlock!' was called down in reply and the sound of rapid moving feet was heard from upstairs.  
She looked at Sherlock questioningly. 'Did I miss something here? Has John come back from the… sexual preferences he told me about?' Sherlock raised a brow and she laughed. 'Hasn't he told you, Mr Holmes? He _met_ me when I first "died" and you followed him… I reckon you haven't heard that part. He said, if I recall correctly: "Well, if anyone still cares, I am not gay!" We were talking about that wicked relationship of yours.'  
Sherlock stood perfectly still for about three seconds and then he rushed further without warning.  
'Miss Adler, there is no relationship between John and me besides friendship or companionship. Certainly not a sexual one. Follow me, _please_.'  
He took the stairs two (or three, she couldn't see because of the damn bed sheet) at a time.  
'You clearly are in a hurry to get back to a certain man, Holmes,' she said teasingly. He turned around in a flash and pinned her to the wall.  
'Irene Adler. You are The Woman, the Dominatrix. I know you had an affair with the Queen for some time. You like binding them and I do not. I also know, as do you, that you are desperate for me. Your phone code gave you away. I am Sherlocked. Of course you were but don't worry. You didn't think for one moment that I was really interested in you? I was just playing the game…' A smile playing around the corner of his mouth was the only way she could see that he could read her now. 'Telly me I am a homosexual should invoke my wrath. I know what I am, _who_ I am and I am fine with that.' He stared at her unwaveringly and in his eyes she saw burning hate for her, but then that face softened and he smiled at her. 'I am sorry. Lately I've been quite… emotional. A project around Baskerville kind of "messed with my emotions", as John puts it.'  
'Leave it, Sherlock. I'm not angry with you or something.' She paused her mouth slightly opened and a smile pulling the corners of her mouth. 'Actually… I'm glad it did. I like you better with your emotions than without them. Perhaps you might find something… interesting around here. And Sherlock, I call you by your first name… so do you from now on. Everyone knows I'm The Woman. Why not call me Irene, then?'  
Sherlock took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. 'I will not do that. If you really want to know why –something I doubt– you are to deduct yourself _why_. I will not tell you.'  
'You don't want to tell me.' She looked resigned and started to turn to leave.  
'Don't. You should stay. I have already told John a visitor is here and I think Mrs Hudson caught this as well, so tea will be ready soon… Please stay with us for a moment.'  
She sighed and then took a breath. 'Okay. I will. But I won't make this visit a long one. Obviously some things have to be discussed by you and John which I do not want to interrupt. You really need to work that out.'  
He sighed and gestured for her to come in. 'Let's not make it more difficult than it already is, miss Adler.'  
'I will not.' Smiling, she stepped inside the real 221B Baker Street, only to see a fully clothed John Watson staring at her in awe.  
'W-what?'


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which John is a little confused.

‘W-what?’  
John shifted his gaze to Sherlock’s face and opened his mouth to say something but Sherlock spoke before he could.  
‘John. I know Mycroft told you to tell me that Irene Adler was in America in some kind of witness protection programme, while in fact she was dead. It seems-’ Sherlock smiled at John ‘- it seems that Mycroft has been informed wrongly… Irene Adler is alive, as you can see.’  
‘But…’ John started and then rethought his conversation with Mycroft Holmes. Mycroft had said that she’d only be able to escape when a Sherlock Holmes would have been there to save her… Sherlock hadn’t been there, had he? As soon as John thought it, he realised he hadn’t see Sherlock for a few days and in his ignorance he’d thought (afterwards, of course) Sherlock might have known about Irene Adler because of the damn text message – ‘Goodbye Mr Holmes’. But hadn’t Sherlock’s absence been before Irene’s death?  
‘Sherlock. You are not going to tell me you _saved_ her, are you?’  
‘You are becoming slow, John’, Sherlock said, smiling at me. Suddenly he flashed “The Look” at me. ‘What else did you deduce?’  
‘You… _like_ her. only you saved her not because of that but because you need her. Should I say more? I did catch your conversation earlier – you weren’t exactly subtle. Your voice was rather loud, Sherlock. I do have other deductions, but I don’t want to share them with you right now since the subject is here.’  
Sherlock smiled again and patted John’s shoulder. ‘Thank you’, he whispered in his ear, and leaning closer, he placed a soft kiss on the shell. ‘I appreciate your secrecy. We will talk later, then. Would you mind leaving me and Miss Adler alone for an hour or so?’  
John shook his head and when Sherlock pulled back a slight pinkish shade could be seen on his cheeks.  
‘I’ll send Mrs Hudson up to bring you some tea and I’ll go get some extra milk. I think there might be enough for you for now. Do we need anything else, Sherlock?’  
‘No, we don’t require anything else, John.’ A look of gratitude was clearly visible in Sherlock’s eyes and John was happy to see that.  
‘I’ll be back as soon as possible, Sherlock’, he answered, the lie easily falling from his tongue. He didn’t intend to interrupt Sherlock’s rendez vous with Irene Adler. So he would go shopping for something they really didn’t need (unless Sherlock _had_ that cat adopted now).  
If Sherlock needed him, he could call. John did have his phone with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my first language. Also, crossposted on dA & ff.net


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Oh, you’re a little liar, Mr Holmes…’

This time she didn’t ring the doorbell. She’d been given a key; _Sherlock_ had giver her the keys. She’d texted him, anyway, so what could be in the way? Lightly humming she opened the front door. She heard some gasps but did not question them – though she heard gasps and moans of the same kind on a regular basis. She silently took the stairway up and paused to knock on the door. No, she wouldn’t knock. Sherlock would have heard her coming anyway, so they wouldn’t be disturbed while… doing things _she_ didn’t need to see. She didn’t believe Sherlock had spoken the truth when he talked to her.  
Exhaling slowly she extended he arm to push the door open, but changed her mind within the second. _Those sounds…_ she thought, roaming her mind for earlier encounters with the sounds, _I know them though I cannot tell I’ve heard them before being emitted –clearly- by Sherlock and John._ She leaned closer towards the door and lay her ear against it, really not wanting to eavesdrop on two of her best friends but feeling like she had to.  
A sharp intake of breath at the other side of the door and a growl made her open the door with only a single knock and she stumbled inside. Her eyes immediately caught two flushed and startled men. She saw Sherlock lying underneath John, his ass up and , according to the state of their stomachs, just finished. Their harsh panting was painful in her ears. It seemed like they were all frozen. No one moved for a minute but then John seemed to regain some consciousness. He kissed Sherlock and slipped out, covering Sherlock’s body with a sheet and finding himself a towel to put around his waist.  
‘ I’m sorry that you’ve seen this’, he mumbled and disappeared into another room. She pulled a brow at Sherlock.  
‘What did you say a few days ago? Something like you didn’t participate in a sexual relationship with John? Oh, you’re a little liar, Mr Holmes…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not sure if I need to add another chapter to this. If you do have an opinion, please share.
> 
> Also, English is not my first language.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to get a comment and I'll upload the other pieces ASAP. Can't really promise anything because of school.


End file.
